Affection
by Lady of the frozen black flame
Summary: Kakashi human/cat, a guy with cat ears and tail, never expected to be adopted and escape from the animal shelter, but what happens when he does, and gets a little territorial when it comes to his master? Companion to Acceptance
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT!!!! **A/N: Welcome, welcome! Before we start this story o' mine, I should explain some things otherwise people will have this expression on their face, 0.O

Kakashi and Sasuke are humanoid cats, they have a body of a human but with cat ears and a tail.

These cats can change from tiny little kitten sized humans (so chibi in other words) to fully grown.

The Humanoid Cats are pets but you can educate them if you want.

They can talk with regular humans but have their own little cat talk.

It's not odd for a pet to fall in love with their master and vice versa.

They live as long as people.

I have a link to the picture that inspired me in my profile… it's so cute!

ON WITH THE STORY!!

Kakashi wasn't expecting much from this bunch of people peering into his and other cages. He wasn't expecting much from anybody at all. It was unlikely that anybody would pick him. Who wants a scarred cat? Especially when it is as visible as his eye and when said eye had a freaky red colour to it because of a birth defect.

The cage was small even in his tiny form: there was space enough to walk around though… like two steps.

Kakashi sighed two more years, just two more years before he was released. He didn't know whether this was a good thing or not, you see the wild was a lot tougher than it seemed, you think you can live off scraps in the trash but the competition was fierce, besides he didn't like the idea of living off trash and it would be to presumptuous to think that humans to give him food for free.

If he had the choice he would work but the animal rescue didn't include education in their programme. All they did was feed him, groom him and gave him medication when he was sick He was grateful for that but it still didn't help the fact that he wasn't going to get adopted and when they released him he would probably turn feral.

He closed his eyes, it was time for a nap.

~~~0~~~~

"Hey little guy." A warm voice floated through his ears and up to his brain. The voice was followed by a finger stoking him on the head.

He moved his head towards the bars of his cage. He loved being petted. Damn the cage and it's bars.

"So your name is Kakashi, huh? That's adorable." At that he opened his eyes, nobody has ever called him adorable.

Apparently opening his eyes was a mistake, the man gasped.

Kakashi's head bowed and moved as far to the back of his cage as possible.

"Hey, don't go. Come here. Talk to me." Kakashi didn't comply, he was too busy sulking.

"Fine, well I will introduce myself. I am Umino Iruka, I am twenty four and I am a teacher. I have an adopted son named Naruto, roaming around somewhere here trying to find a cat."

Ah so this man was just looking, great the one person that has ever talked to him other than the keepers was only window shopping. He felt his ears droop.

"Hey, hey what's wrong, come on talk to me." The man with the warm voice asked.

Kakashi decided that he might as well, it could be a long time before he would talk to someone again. Kakashi faced the man now known as Iruka and walked up to his cage. "What is there to talk about?"

The man was smiling and Kakashi blushed, this guy was really cute.

"Well tell me about yourself, what you like, what you don't like, how long you have been staying here for, how old are you, you know, those types of things."

Kakashi felt something he hadn't felt in a long time, he felt loved. However he wasn't going to let it show, as to why he didn't even know but something in his pride told him, no.

"Okay, well I like fish to eat, I don't like rabbits, they are annoying, I am twenty six and I have been here for twenty out of those twenty six years." Kakashi replied.

The man frowned and didn't say anything at first, he looked to be contemplating, then he finally spoke. "Well that's an awfully long time, what happened for the six years you weren't here?"

Kakashi shrugged. "You know people like kittens and so they adopt one, but as soon as it isn't cute anymore they dump it here."

The man frowned again but this time he extended his finger into Kakashi's cage and started to stroke him again.

The man was about to speak but was interrupted. A flash of orange and yellow was suddenly at Iruka's side.

"Dad, dad! I found the perfect cat, come on! Come on! Before anyone else takes him!" The boy Kakashi assumed was Naruto, yelled, excitement filled his voice.

Suddenly the man was dragged away and Kakashi was alone again.

Kakashi sighed. What did he expect? That the man would change his mind about another cat and adopt him? Kakashi thought, he knew better than that.

He retreated back into the far side of his cage, precisely two steps back and he slept. He didn't want to dwell on Iruka too much, it hurts too much.

~~~0~~~

Kakashi was awoken by someone lifting him. He looked up, it was one of the keepers. Mizuki the name was, well that's what everybody else called him, he couldn't exactly read the name tag.

"Hey Kakashi! Guess what?" The white haired keeper asked him.

He didn't reply, he could guess what it was, probably time for grooming otherwise why would he be pulled out of his cage?

Mizuki brought his out to the reception area where he saw Iruka, Naruto and a dark haired cat in the boys' arms.

"Kakashi you are getting adopted."

~~~~0~~~~

A/N: Three guesses who the other cat is, aye. I hoped you like the story so far, it's going to be romance and fluff, nothing too deep, just a light hearted fic. I know Kakashi is a bit OOC but I promise that will change later on. Reviews are always good, so if you have the urge to do so, please review!


	2. The walk homexKakashi's delight

A/N: I am so surprised at how many reviews I got in one day. Thanks to that I had the urge to write more! See doesn't it pay off to review?

Kakashi was in his changed big form walking beside Iruka. Apparently Iruka and Naruto didn't own a car but their house was _only_ a twenty minute walk.

The boy named Naruto was yakking to the black haired cat that was now identified as Sasuke. It seemed like they wouldn't be done for a long time as Naruto somehow managed to keep the conversation going by himself.

Kakashi took this moment to study his new master. He noticed he was taller than Iruka in this state. Although Iruka wasn't strikingly beautiful he looked kind of nice, he also realised how easy it would have been to pull Iruka to the side and do unspeakable things to him, but Kakashi decided against it. There could be a wife in the picture and he only just met the guy today.

This brought on a question from Kakashi, before he thought about asking. "Hey why did you adopt me?"

Iruka turned to Kakashi. "Um, well you see…"Iruka was blushing and Kakashi thinks that this man could not get any cuter. "Why I adopted you, eh? Well I thought you looked lonely and you have been there for so long and I, I, I…"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "so it was out of pity…"

"No, no, I just, just… it's hard to put it in words…"Iruka finished lamely.

Kakashi inwardly smiled, he practically only met the guy and he could tell that he liked Iruka blushing and stuttering. It was fun teasing the guy.

"Iruka… my feet are tired, can you carry me?" Kakashi asked as innocently as he could.

"Um, sure, if you want."

Before Iruka even finished that sentence Kakashi has transformed himself into his smaller version.

Naruto seemed to have noticed the cloud of smoke that appeared after they change forms and asked, "Oi, why did he change?"

"He was feeling a little tired so he asked me to carry him…"

"Eh? We've only been walking for five minutes?" Naruto retorted.

Kakashi quickly pulled an idea out of his ass. "Well in the cage you see you don't have much leg space so, I don't usually walk around a lot…" He trailed off.

He saw the look that Sasuke gave him, the 'are you serious? Can't you have told a better lie', but Kakashi disregarded him, as long as the other cat wasn't going to call him out on it, then he was fine with being 'caught'.

Iruka had picked him up and was hugging him to his chest, his nice firm chest. Kakashi was practically purring with delight, once again something must have caught Sasuke's attention for now he gave him the, 'I suspect something' look. Once again Kakashi didn't mind as long as Sasuke didn't rat him out.

~~~0~~~

Kakashi and Iruka were talking about random things like where Iruka taught and what they were going to have for dinner (Kakashi found out Iruka was single!) when suddenly Iruka said, "I better save Sasuke from Naruto."

Kakashi looked over and sure enough Sasuke was giving Iruka the 'HELP ME!' look.

"Naruto, you might want to stop questioning Sasuke, he looks a little tired." Iruka said warmly. Kakashi wondered if Iruka talked to everyone like that or was it special people.

"Fine, but you can't expect me to just walk quietly, I'll be bored!" Naruto winged.

"Well how about talking to me and Kakashi," as Iruka mentioned his name he lifted him up a little so that Naruto and him were face to face.

Kakashi gave him a bored look and Naruto looked suspicious. "Neh, neh, d~a~d, why did you adopt such an old cat?"

Old? He was only twenty six!

"Believe it or not, it is nice to have someone around your age to talk to around the house," Iruka replied and this brought an onslaught of questions and statements.

At first Kakashi paid a slight attention to the conversation but soon he found out that there weren't any possible openings.

He looked to his side to where the other cat was being held. The other cat was looking at him for some reason. "What are you looking at?" He didn't say this in an angry tone, he truly did want to know what he was looking at, maybe a piece of paper had floated to his hair, you never know.

"Nothing, I just had to be thinking in your direction…" Sasuke replied.

Kakashi tiled his head and stared right back at Sasuke, thinking random thoughts.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I was just thinking in your direction." Kakashi confessed. He really could tell if it made your thoughts any clearer or different and wondered why the other cat had to think in a direction.

After a slight pause, Sasuke introduced himself. "I am Sasuke."

Well not much of an introduction. "So I gathered. I'm Kakashi, it seems like we will be living together." He replied, he wasn't much for introductions either, they will get along just fine.

Sauke nodded in agreement to the 'we will be living together statement but after that there was another bout of silence before,

Suddenly out of the silence came, "Sasuke!! We are here! This is your new home!"

Kakashi looked at the house. It was nice, the bricks, the garden, it had a home like quality to it.

They were inside the house before Iruka informed them of the plan that evening, which was Naruto showing them to their room and that was as far as he got because Sasuke interrupted him.

"Wait, what do you mean room?" Sasuke asked in a aghast tone.

Iruka had his head bowed down in embarrassment. "We were only planning on getting one cat but that obviously didn't happen so you guys have to share the room for the time being."

Sasuke huffed and folded his arms.

Then a brilliant idea came to him, but he had to be sly about it, "It seems like Sasuke doesn't like that so I have another idea… Sasuke can have the room, I can sleep in your room." Kakashi looked up to Iruka with a smile and a 'no ulterior motives' air about him.

This was the perfect opportunity to get to know his master better.

"WELL IF KAKASHI CAN SLEEP IN YOUR ROOM THEN CAN SASUKE SLEEP IN MINE, PPPLLLEEEAAASSEE!" Naruto said loudly.

Kakashi wondered if this kid ever ran out of energy.

The man sighed and nodded, obviously very tired.

It took Sasuke a minute before he realised what Iruka had nodded to and was glaring at Kakashi but he didn't mind, he was still in his la~la land imaging himself snuggled up to Iruka.

Naruto put Sasuke down and as soon as he did Sasuke changed into his large form in a puff of smoke.

"Naruto, you can show Kakashi and Sasuke to their rooms and get out their futon's please, I will go and make us some dinner." Ordered Iruka.

"Come on Sasuke, Kakashi I will show you around!" With that Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and started to pull him along.

Kakashi walked slightly behind them and was thankful that he was not being pulled like that.

It seemed life was starting to get interesting…

A/N: Sorry if it bored you, but in the next chapter or the chapter after a certain book will make a reappearance, he he he. Once again review if you feel the urge, I actually get very high off reviews and it makes me want to write more!


	3. Disapointment

A/N: I am very happy that you guys like it, and by the way if you find me Pming you to say thanks for the review annoying then just send me a PM to stop bugging you and I will!

Bed time, bed time! Kakashi was beyond happy. He would get nice and close to Iruka and they will share body heat and, and--- ouch.

Kakashi turned his head to where the offending object (a ball) had hit him. He wondered who would be so cruel as to pull him away from his nice fantasy (not a fantasy for long!)

"Kakashiiii~ dad asked me if you are ready to go to bed." Naruto said.

Kakashi grinned, was that even a question, of course he would like to be in bed with the teacher, and with that thought came many more inappropriate thoughts that can't be in this fic because it is rated K+

"Eh? Aren't you going to reply?" Naruto asked looking up at the cat who was in his big form, holding chibi Sasuke in his arms. (Kakashi still couldn't believe Sasuke had lost that game that put him in this situation.)

"Ah, sorry Naruto, I am ready." Kakashi practically sang out. He also could have sworn Sasuke said something, but brushed it off.

He walked (more life skipped) to the bed room. A night about to be spent curled up next to Iruka…

~~~0~~~

Fate seemed to be against Kakashi. As he opened the door he was unsatisfied with what he saw, one bed and one futon. The futon had a sleepy looking Iruka sensei in it.

"Good thing we had an extra futon, otherwise we would have to be sharing the same bed." Iruka stated with a yawn.

Kakashi sighed. "Shouldn't you be in the bed and I in the futon?"

"I couldn't have that… It would be rude of me…" Iruka sensei replied, eyes slightly drooping.

"Well it is your bed, so it wouldn't be rude, besides I don't mind sleeping in a futon."

Iruka looked unconvinced, it was then Kakashi had another brilliant plan. "Why don't we just share the bed?"

Iruka shook his head. "It is too small for two people; we would really have to squish together."

'I don't mind' Kakashi thought, but obviously Iruka didn't like the idea… yet.

Kakashi began thinking of ways he could convince him, but none came to his head. He sighed and looked to Iruka who, in that short amount of time had fallen asleep, mouth slightly open…

This would have been the perfect chance, to sneak a kiss, but then he decided against it. If Iruka woken up and asked him what he was doing, he wasn't too sure if, 'I was studying your face' would be believable.

Still Kakashi went to Iruka and lay down beside him. He waited until Iruka's breathing was regular.

He looked at Iruka. What was it about this guy that made him feel like this? He was not outstandingly handsome, nor was ugly, he was just plain looking. His personality was nice, but he knew loads of nice keepers and the animals in the animal rescue were nice, so it's not that. Iruka did rescue him but he was sure it wasn't a 'my saviour' thing.

Yet here he was, dieing to sleep next to him. He was so desperate that he was lying on the floor beside him, just listening to his breathing.

Kakashi loved Iruka's scent, it was welcoming and safe, it was parental protection and love laced scent. It was different, usually he could pick up scents just like that and they usually had images and nouns to go with them, like lilac or female but this was so different yet so good he could drown in it.

Kakashi was contemplating on dragging Iruka his body to the bed but then he rationalised that when Iruka woke up, not only would he get the shock of his life, he might lose the smidgen of trust he had gained.

Kakashi sighed, there was nothing he could do about his lack of bed partner.

He went to bed in Iruka's single bed. It was comfy and smelled like Iruka, he really could get used to this, but if Iruka joined him then that would be even better.

That night he dreamt of Iruka inviting him to bed and snuggling up to him.

~~~0~~~

Kakashi awoke a little late, nine thirty-two to be exact.

Iruka had already woke up and judging by Sasuke's yelling for Naruto to shut up, he assumed they were awake too.

Even though he was up, Kakashi didn't want to get out of Iruka's bed, it was soft and smelled nice too, he wanted to carry this scent wherever he went … maybe he could… No he couldn't if Iruka ever found out he would kill him… but if he didn't… Kakashi decided to do it.

What was the worst thing that could happen?

~~~0~~~

"Kakashi, what's up with the mask?" Naruto asked, peering from his bowl of cereal. "Where did you get it from?"

Kakashi shrugged, "It was lying around."

Sasuke gave him a suspicious look, and Iruka seemed not to have minded it and greeted him good morning, which Kakashi replied ever so energetically.

Yes! It seems like he got away with it.

~~~0~~~

"So where did you get that mask?" Iruka asked as he finished loading the dishwasher. They were alone, Naruto was getting changed for their outing and Sasuke was wondering around somewhere.

"Like I said, it was lying around…"

Iruka gave a suspicious glance, "that's funny I didn't think we had any masks…"

Kakashi swallowed, "one never knows what he can find…"

The suspicious look in Iruka's eye didn't disappear or even lessen. Kakashi was starting to get nervous.

"Well I really don't recall any masks in my bedroom, or in the hall leading up to the kitchen and since you just woke up I assume they are the only places you could have gotten them from."

'Damn, he's on to me', Kakashi thought. "Well it originally didn't look like this… I sort of tapered it to my own needs."

"What was it originally?" Iruka asked his voice was deadly calm.

Kakashi gulped, "Hmm, now that I think about it I can't recall it."

Iruka had a glint in his eye, "Well I need to get changed for going out… so I will be going to the bedroom. Are you sure you can't think of it? If you _remember _what this item was then I might forgive you… but if you don't tell me and when I find out what it was…" Iruka trailed off, leaving a slight gap. "Then there will be zero percent chance of forgiveness."

So evilly had Iruka spoken the last part that Kakashi cracked, but he did want to make sure he survived by the end of this ordeal. "Well if I do remember and tell you what is my percentage of forgiveness?"

"That really depends on what it is, but seventy percent, maximum."

The option of telling him seemed so tempting at this moment, especially when he knew Iruka would find the bed sheets since he made no effort to cover it up and when the sheet itself was torn up so badly after the first few attempts and it was scattered all over the floor…

"Dad come one let's go!" Naruto was suddenly beside Iruka. The kid had an unnatural amount of energy; it was almost scary, almost.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming," with that Iruka threw a last look at Kakashi. The 'I suspect something'look from Sasuke did nothing to him, but when it came from Iruka it seemed doubled, no, triple the feeling of 'I am going to find out just you wait'!

As soon as he heard the door close he sighed in relief. It was then Kakashi realised, Iruka never did go into his room to change, so…

It was all a ploy to make Kakashi confess! How could he have missed that, thank God for Naruto other wise he would have been in deep trouble.

It was then Kakashi decided to clean up the remaining evidence (the shreds of bed sheets) and throw them out before Iruka could find out.

~~~0~~~

When Iruka had to go out for some unknown reason and took Naruto with him, and after he cleaned out the bed room, Kakashi found himself on the couch with Sasuke.

"So, how was your night?" Sasuke asked bitterly.

Kakashi sighed, "It could have been better, Iruka and I didn't sleep in the same bed as him he slept on the futon and I on the bed."

"That's sounds perfect to me. My night was horrible, that dobe forced me to squish into his bed and even where there was room to move, he kept squishing me with his arms, and it was so uncomfortable!"

Kakashi sighed, why oh why did that not happened with him and Iruka.

"What is up with that mask? It smells like Iruka."

Kakashi blinked, "Oh this? It came from Iruka's bed sheets." He stated this as if it was the most obvious thing.

Sasuke looked in shock. "Why would you do that?"

"Cause Iruka has a good scent." Once again this was stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sasuke gave him another look, this time it was the 'you are so weird' look.

~~~0~~~

"Tadaima!" The warm voice of Iruka and the energetic voice of Naruto floated through to the living room.

"Guess what? Guess what? We are going shopping with you guys, you know for clothes and stuff that you need." Naruto said with excitement.

"Are you sure you want to go, Naruto? You always complain and ask to go home ten minutes in." An irked Iruka asked obviously wanting Naruto to stay at home.

"That's because you take ages and ages, this time Kakashi and Sasuke will be with me."

Iruka still looked suspicious.

"Please let me come, pleeeaasse!" Naruto begged giving his dad the ultimate puppy eyes.

Iruka lasted exactly two seconds. "Fine, but no complaining."

"I promise I won't." Naruto said innocently.

From the corner of Kakashi's eye he saw Iruka muttering. "That's what you always say."

Another brilliant plan popped to his head, if he could convince Iruka to let Naruto and Sasuke to go shopping on their own, then he could be with Iruka and—

"Kakashi, we'll be leaving in five minutes, so get dressed."

~~~0~~~

A/N: Sorry, I promised that a certain book will appear, but then I remembered I had to do the scene where everyone was going to bed, sorry, but as they are shopping this book will appear…


	4. ShoppingxOrange book

A/N: Sorry that it is taking a little longer to update, but I still update! People who actually review not just alert or favourite, thank you, they are appreciated. It's not that I hate the people who just favourite or alert but people come one, please drop me a review, just a quick hello this story was (insert adjective to your liking), please?

Kakashi tried out what seemed like his millionth pair of pants and he was about to claw off the size too small jeans.

They have shopped for hours, they got their toiletries, bedding and now all that was left was clothes and that was no easy feat to get through. Iruka claimed they needed more than two items of tops and shorts and then had picked the store clean.

In the end Naruto and Sasuke had to tag along. Kakashi sighed, he understood why Naruto would be complaining to go home.

A knocking came at his changing room door. "How do those pants fit?" Iruka yelled.

"They are a bit small but don't worry about getting a bigger size, I really think I have all the clothes I need," he yelled back and he murmured, "for the next fifty years."

"Are you sure?" Iruka was really such a kind hearted man but don't let that trick you into thinking he was a softy, when he wanted to buy Kakashi clothes he was relentless.

Kakashi thought it was a cute quirk. "Yes, I'm sure." Kakashi quickly changed into his own clothes and stepped out of the booth.

"I really do think you need at least on more pair of pants…" Iruka had said this with some doubt.

Kakashi looked to the huge pile that people were currently staring at, and that was only his clothes. "I am positive, can we go home now?"

"While you were in the changing room Naruto had dragged Sasuke off somewhere to find clothes for him," YES! Kakashi thought, "and I said we will meet them thirty minutes from now…"

Kakashi nodded, his head full off thoughts, to any onlookers he seemed to be concentrating and looked serious, but what was really going in Kakashi's head was something like this… 'Iruka and I all alone… YES! YES! YES! We could do so much stuff together… so much stuff'.

"shi, Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked to Iruka. "Hmm?"

"I was thinking, you know, since you can't read and all, maybe I should teach you?"

Kakashi looked down to Iruka. Did this man have a heart made of gold? Kakashi swore Iruka had. "If that isn't too much trouble." He said it carelessly but it really did touch him, it was nice to know that Iruka cared enough for him to teach him to read.

~~~0~~~

The bookshop was small and quiet, very unlike the other places he had been that were crawling around with people.

It was decided that Kakashi should start from the very basics and that once he got those children books down pat he should move on from there.

From the corner of Kakashi's eye there was a bright colour, or rather bright colours, pink, yellow, blue and orange, all had little red 'no entry' signs on them.

He went to pick out the orange book, the first volume. Kakashi knew what those books were, he had seen them enough times when Mizuki, who was suppose to give him exercise, had sat there with that book open.

He had heard from around his cage that it was called the 'Icha Icha Paradise' and that it was explicitly for adults, strictly H rated.

Kakashi flicked through the book and found many…interesting pictured. Kakashi grinned. "Iruka, I think I have found something~!"

Iruka came to his side, "oh? Let's have a look then."

Kakashi showed Iruka the front cover and Iruka blushed to the tips of his hair.

"No Kakashi you can't get that book, children's books remember? Something that has pictures-"

"It does have pictures." With that statement Kakashi opened to one of the illustrated pictures.

"Put that down, anything but that, Kakashi." Iruka scolded looking around to see if anybody was witnessing this humiliating event.

Kakashi put it down and plucked the hot pink one of the series out and thrust the book into Iruka's hands. "Okay then this one."

If Kakashi thought Iruka's face had been red, he was wrong, _this_ was red.

"No not this book, it is part of the same series." Iruka scolded pushing the cook back to it's rightful place.

Inwardly Kakashi was cackling his head off at how flustered the elementary school teacher was getting.

"Well you did say any book but that orange one, nothing about getting another book of its series."

"I also did say we were looking for children's books and that most definitely not a children's book!"

Kakashi tried to feign innocence. "Then what type of book is it?"

"You don't fool me, you know exactly what type of book it is." Iruka bit back. Damn He had been found out.

Trying to recover his innocent façade Kakashi replied with, "If I did then why would I pick it out? I couldn't possibly read it."

Iruka had no come back to that, but did not look happy.

"Aww, don't look so sad Iruka, it was only a joke."

Iruka looked like he was going to kill Kakashi…

An onslaught of books suddenly came at Kakashi's way.

Kakashi was running for his life. The books wouldn't stop coming at him, Iruka kept chasing him and throwing impossible amounts of books at him, wait. Where did those books come from?

Ah, no time for that. He kept running, soon he slammed into someone, the someone did not look happy.

It was then Kakashi realised it was the store owner.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! YOU HOOLIGANS!" The store owner yelled and screamed at them.

Iruka and Kakashi began to sprint away, when they stopped they collapsed with laughter, with Kakashi supporting Iruka (barely). Soon they fell in a heap on the street bags around them.

A/N: Short chapter but I felt there was no need to write more. NEXT CHAPTER: Kakashi meets his neighbours and what's this? He is sick?


	5. Meeting the neighbours

A/N: It's update time! Yay!

Kakashi prowled the living room looking for something to do, his tail swishing impatiently. He had already raided and practically invaded Iruka's room, he talked to Naruto and Sasuke and found that within two seconds Sasuke would insult Naruto and Naruto would whine and ask why he deserved did, in other words not much of a conversation. To quell his boredom he even dared to interrupt Iruka making lesson plans…

Wait he has never ever seen Iruka go to work or Naruto go to school and he has been there for a week already, he shall investigate!

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Naruto and Sasuke were in the room as well, seeing as they were his last attempt of trying to cure his boredom.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked somehow managing to pry himself away from his 'conversation' from Sasuke.

"Don't you have school to go to?"

"Oh, we're on holidays, unfortunately the day after tomorrow is school… urg! I don't wanna go to schoooool." Naruto whined.

"You are so annoying, I have to go to school as well, it's not that big of a deal," Sasuke said, cutting off Naruto's whine.

It seemed like he was going to be even more bored when no one would be around, of course there would be his children's books to learn how to read but he couldn't do it all day!

In another stroke of genius it came to him. "I'm going to check out the neighbourhood, okay?"

"I'm going to go with you! Being around this dobe is making my head ache."

"Sasssuuuukkke!"

~~~0~~~

In the end Naruto, Sasuke, Iruka and Kakashi went to visit their neighbours (don't ask Kakashi how they managed to get Iruka out with them).

They decided to check out the neighbours to his right, apparently there was someone's Sasuke's age.

They rung the doorbell, nothing happened, although from the corner of his eye he could have sworn that he saw the curtains flutter and a hint of pink.

"HEEELLLOOO!" Naruto yelled. "HELLLOOOO!"

A girl around Sasuke's age opened. She was average height, had green eyes and short pink hair, nothing too special. "Hi, the owners are not home at the moment," the pink girl said shyly.

"Neh, neh, Sakura-chan, why are you acting so shy? You usually would wack me over the head for yelling so loud, you and Ino both, you two are the loudest most obnoxious people I have-" Naruto was currently cut off by a punch the girl named Sakura threw.

"NARUTO!! You are the one to talk about being obnoxious! YOU! Are the most obnoxious person I have ever met! Do you even know what the word obnoxious means??!!"

"I'm surprised you even know that word you wide foreheaded cat." A female voice called came from behind, they all turn, a bonde girl and a boy stepped out with their parents.

"It's you!" A boy with brown hair and red markings said. He was currently pointing at Sasuke and stomping towards the now smirking cat.

"Well done genius, it is me." Sasuke mocked.

"Why I outta give you a good punch in the face!" The boy roared.

While this was going on a verbal fight had been going on between Sakura and the blonde girl. Naruto had tried to stop it but it was to no use, now both the blonde and Sakura was ganging up on him.

The blonde, which was now identified as Ino, was currently poking Naruto in the chest asking how dare Naruto took her choice in cat, well since Kakashi had never met her before, he was assuming she was talking about Sasuke.

Naruto was trying to defend himself but it was no use, Kakashi could practically see the flame in her eyes.

Kiba and Sasuke were settling 'unfinished business,' by getting into each other's personal space and asking random questions, such as 'do you want to take this outside' (asked by the boy with red markings) and was answered with answers such as 'we are outside dog breath'.

Kakashi was wondering when the hell had the 'unfinished business' and the choice in cat thing happened as he thought they had never met the neighbours before.

"Ino! Kiba! Sakura! Inside your rooms, inside your rooms NOW!" The red eyed woman (whom Kakashi assumed was the mother) screeched.

Ino, Kiba and Sakura, bowed their heads and went inside mumbling about something as they trod to their rooms.

"Hello Kurenai." Iruka greeted with a smile.

"Sorry about that Iruka, let's all go inside." The woman named Kurenai. She then looked to Kakashi and Sasuke. She blinked thrice. "Iruka, when did you get cats?"

"About a week from now." Iruka answered.

"We have a lot to talk about." Kurenai then proceeded to unlock the house and open the door.

~~~0~~~

In a whirwind of jokes, laughs and just a good time, Kakashi found that he could talk to Kurenai as a friend.

A dog named Asuma was added to the mix and Kakashi found out that they were once in the same animal shelter, both of them shared a privet joke about the caretakers and rabbits. Apparently Asuma was Kurenai's pet and guard dog but they fell in love as teenagers and they got married and had Kiba and Ino.

Sakura was their pet that they had adopted for Ino and now they were looking one for Kiba, that was how Sasuke and Kiba met.

Talking about the kids, they were somewhere upstairs and were making a lot of noise, but Kakashi could have swore that the adults were the loudest.

During this time he found out a whole lot more of Iruka and what he was like, and Kakashi found that he like Iruka with friends, as much as Iruka with Naruto, Iruka with sales people and most definitely Iruka with him.

Kurenai brought out some chocolates, which Kakashi readily accepted.

He took a piece out of its wrapping paper and pulled his make shift mask down and plopped it into his mouth.

He was about to reach another piece when he noticed something he was getting rashes randomly on his arm, he also noticed his lips were stinging, his tongue was getting swollen and oh my god this thing has coconuts inside!

"Kakashi! What's happening!" Iruka was panicing Kakashi could tell, apparently he noticed the rashes and the swollen lips too.

Kakashi wanted to speak but his lips were a bit heavy not to mention that he was currently finding it hard to even think at this moment.

"God! Someone call a vet!"

~~~0~~~

Two hours later Kakashi was finding himself staring at the ceiling of the vet. God he hated this place.

He was drugged up pretty good too, with injections to cure his allergies and what not.

Kakashi was also very grumpy that Iruka wasn't there.

Iruka was at the hospital but not by his side, Iruka was a few meters away talking to Mizuki, the animal shelter person. They called Mizuki in so that they could have an idea of what was going on.

That wasn't what pissed Kakashi off, it was that Iruka and Mizuki had found a connection and suddenly they were all buddy buddy with each other, very cosy. Iruka didn't seemed like he cared for Kakashi's well being at all!

Kakashi scowled, the sooner they got out of here the better, he didn't want Mizuki around Iruka much longer.

Call it a sixth sense or whatever but he didn't like this Mizuki person around Iruka, he could practically feel the attraction and did not like it one little bit.

Especially when Mizuki and Iruka exchanged personal details…

A/N: Can you just feel the drama? Reviews are loved so if you feel the urge please drop one it tends to make me want to write!


	6. It's a date, oh no

A/N: I update this story pretty quick compared to my usual standard, this is all because of the reviews thank you!

An hour later Kakashi and Iruka went home with Kurenai. Iruka was sitting at the back with him so that Iruka could help him with anything that Kakashi needed. Kakashi wasn't complaining.

Kakashi used this moment to lie on Iruka's lap, his tail swishing contently.

He wouldn't say that it was worth getting an allergic reaction over it but it still felt pretty nice.

"So Iruka, I saw you and that guy... Go Iruka, did you get his number?" Kurenai asked and suddenly Kakashi was angry again.

"K-Kurenai!" You could hear the blush in Iruka's voice.

"I'll take that as a yes, Go Iruka, go Iruka!" Kurenai sang out. All of Kakashi's friendship he felt for her demolished in those few seconds. He really wanted to strangle her. "Are you going to ask him out?" Kurenai continued.

Iruka mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" Sing-songed Kurenai.

"I said, it's none of your business." Iruka mumbled this time slightly louder.

"Oh I take that as a yes. Iruka you shouldn't do the waiting game, call him up tomorrow and arrange something. If you don't do it, I'll do it for you, and you know I will~!" Kakashi really wanted to kill her.

"There is no need for that, Kurenai… um, we are going to the movies on Saturday…"

"What are you teenagers?" Kurenai jibbed.

Kakashi who had been gripping Iruka's pants now gripped it so hard that it ripped.

"Hey Kakashi, aren't you feeling well? Do you need a shot? The doctor said that if you don't feel well that I should give you the shot." Iruks began to mother him again, touching his forehead to see if a fever came and giving him some water and all that jazz.

Kakashi momentarily forgotten about Mizuki. He loved how Iruka fussed over him, it made him feel warm and fuzzy and this wasn't the drugs.

~~~0~~~

The next day Iruka spent all day fussing over him, which was nice, he also got out of his chores, which was another bonus.

Surprisingly, Naruto and Sasuke came to visit him asking how he was and generally showing they cared.

It was then he noticed how much they all came together as a family, in one week or so.

~~~0~~~

When Kakashi did get out of bed he noticed that Iruka was talking over the phone.

"Oh so you don't want to see a movie then?" Iruka sounded a little disappointed.

Kakashi knew who this was, it was that boyfriend stealing Mizuki. So technically Kakashi and Iruka weren't together yet, so what? Kakashi still considered them something like that. Kakashi was even living with him!

Kakashi picked up another phone, he was a cat after all and curiosity was expected of him. He completely forgot the last bit of the saying but he didn't really care at this point.

"No, No I'm not saying I don't want to see a movie with you, it's just that I think we should get to know each other more. How about dinner at that Indian place near the cinema's we can get something to eat before the movies start how about that?" This guy was clearly Mizuki, Kakashi did have to listen to him for most of his life.

"Oh, yeah, of course I would love to!" Kakashi wanted strangle Mizuki.

"So cool, so let's meet around six, the movies start at seven ten, is that alright with you?" NO! Kakashi wanted to yell, but of course he couldn't, that would have just gave his position away.

"Kakashiiii, what are you doing?" Damn, Naruto.

"Nothing, I was just about to call someone." Kakashi mentally congratulated himself.

"You don't anyone." Was this kid purposely out to get him?

"I was about to call Asuma." Kakashi needed this kid to stay quiet, because judging by the volume of Naruto's voice; it was a miracle that Mizuki and Iruka didn't hear him.

"You could just go over, you know, they won't mind." So this kid was out to get him.

From the phone he could hear Mizuki's voice. "Do you hear that?"

He's been found out! Damn Naruto and his loudness! Damn it all!

Kakashi reluctantly put down the phone and then walked out the house and made sure Naruto could hear the door close.

Perhaps he should go over to Asuma's it's not like he was doing anything, Asuma had said so himself, besides, it would also give him a good chance to strangle Kurenai.

Damn her and her meddling ways!

~~~0~~~

The next day Iruka, Sasuke and Naruto all had school. Of course Iruka wasn't a student he was going there to teach.

All of them being out gave Kakashi the perfect chance to scavenge Iruka's room and somehow sabotage the date.

Ripping up all of Iruka's clothes was a good idea but he doubted he could do that too discreetly. He needed something sly and sneaky.

It then came to him! He would ruin their first date! He would follow Iruka to their dinner and ruin everything! He didn't know how yet, but he had time to figure out the details, including today he had six days worth of time.

~~~0~~~

NEXT CHAPTER: Plan ruining Mizuki's chances of scoring is underway, and what's this? Naruto has a love life? What in the world is going on?

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, not much is going on, but the next chapter would have something going on, if you can not tell by the sounds of it.


	7. Sabotage! Kakashi's Marvellous Plan

A/N: Yes, it is an update! Yay!

It was twelve to one in the morning, it was Saturday and he was currently at the Red Dragon Cinema, executing his marvellous plan, it could only be done now.

This was one of the rare moments that he found use for his chibi form (other than cuddling up to Iruka)

Kakashi's marvellous plan was to steal all the movies in the cinema that Mizuki and Iruka were going to.

It was a bit extreme, but he was counting that it would cut their time by two hours or so. However cutting down two hours would not be enough! He needed to ruin their whole date!

Starting with mixed up reservations! Oh that was going to be fun. He was going to pretend to be Mizuki and arrive ten minutes before the real Mizuki, thus stealing their table.

Kakashi was also banking on the fact that Iruka was going to be early. It was a scenario that was most likely to happen as Iruka was always time conscious. Who said a little stalking was bad? Anways Iruka would be told Mizuki already arrived. Kakashi would have sneaked out and left a note saying that he hated Iruka and never wanted to see him again, because it was too painful for Kakashi to ever write those words (in other words, he still hasn't learned how) he got Sasuke to do it.

That was no easy task, getting Sasuke to help. In return Kakashi owed Sasuke a favour. Kakashi suspected that Sasuke will use up his favour soon.

You see, recently during the course of the first school week, Naruto has got himself a girlfriend. Of all the unexpected things to happen, it did.

When Naruto related the tale, how he and a girl named Hinata got together, over Thursday night around the dinner table and how they were going out on Sunday. Naruto had been ecstatic, Sasuke however, was not.

In fact Kakashi could feel the jealousy in burning waves, but Sasuke being Sasuke probably denied all probable feelings of romantic interest towards the blonde and went to sleep in his _own_ bedroom.

You read that right folks for the first time in two weeks Sasuke got to sleep in his own bed and his own bedroom.

That however is another story (quite literally) and Kakashi refocused on the task at hand.

Sneaking into this place was easier than he expected, he must have been a ninja or something in his past life, anyways he had yet to locate where they keep all the movies!

Kakashi had entered many of the cinemas yet there was nothing indicating where the movies were. Kakashi had never been to a movie theatre before, but he had heard it was a common place for people to bring their dates and has high hopes that one day he will bring Iruka to the movies too.

Try as Kakashi may he couldn't find the movies. Suddenly another one of his marvellous ideas came to him! Call up Sasuke. One in the morning be damned! This was his love life they were talking about!

Sometime during their shopping spree last week, they had gotten cell phones because Iruka was a mother hen and worried that they might end up dead in a ditch somewhere if the baddies come out and get them. A mobile in that situation would be helpful how? By the time you call the police the bad guys would have knifed you and ran, but Kakashi wasn't complaining about getting a cell phone, he just questioned Iruka's logic.

Ringing, ringing, ringing and ringing. COME ON SASUKE PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE!

"Kakashi is that you?" Sasuke's voice flowed through the phone.

"Yep, I set a special ringtone for me when I call, do you like it?"

"Yes, because the laugh from the doll off the Saw movies is just what I wanted to hear at one in the fudging morning!( A/N: Sorry guys it is rated K+)" The sarcasm there was thick but Kakashi paid no heed, his love life was at stake.

"Glad to know. Hey Sasuke do you know where they keep the movies in the theatre I am in cinema one and I see a huge screen and lots of seats but no movies."

Kakashi could hear Sasuke sigh. "Go to the very back of the cinema." Kakashi did so. "Go to the side and you should see a door."

"Which side?" Kakashi asked.

"How the heck would I know? I don't rob the cinemas for fun." Sasuke was definitely not a morning person.

Kakashi checked the right side, cha ching, bingo, he saw a door. "Okay I see the door."

"Now break in and there should be a tone of movies just waiting to be plundered by you."

Sasuke really needed to lay off the sarcasm, Kakashi thought, but that was secondary to his current task.

"Thanks Sasuke, I owe you one."

"You already 'owe me me' now you owe me another one, thanks for waking me up at one in the morning!"

Kakashi decided to have a little fun with the kid, just to screw him up a bit. "Sasuke, you didn't sound like you just woke up, people who just woke up wouldn't be able to use sarcasm, especially at one in the morning, are you sure you haven't been up, thinking about Naruto and how you miss his warm body wrapped around yours?"

"S-shut up! I was asleep, and if you don't mind I want to go back to sleep." With that Sasuke hung up on Kakashi.

Convince as he might, Sasuke wasn't fooling Kakashi, he knew Sasuke was up the whole night. Aw how sweet young love is. Talking about love, he had to get back to business, after this there were19 more theatre's to break into and plunder.

Kakashi had made a promise to himself after all, that this date would be the date…FROM HELL!

Maybe that was a bit excessive but at least it got the message through, these kids were not going to have a magical first date.

~~~0~~~

On the next instalment of Affection: _Kakashi realised that this wasn't fun and games anymore, this was serious, Iruka really did seem to like Mizuki. Well bring it on! He wasn't going down without a fight!_

A/N: So what do you think of Kakashi's brilliant plan? Do you also like the tid bits of Sasuke's story line in there, or should I cut it out entirely? I really do want it to seem like they are a part of each other's lives, but hey that is for you guys to decide. Reviewers are loved, and if you don't want me to PM you just say so in your review!!


	8. The Date From Hell

A/N: Hey, hey. That's right it is me again! Hope you like the chapter.

~~~0~~~

It was five thirty in the afternoon, his ingenious plan. Plan 'Date From Hell' was about to be placed into action. He was about to step out of the house when he heard a loud crash!

He turned to look behind him. Ah Naruto. "Kakashi, where are you going?"

"Out." He replied, he thought it best not to tell Naruto that he was about to ruin his fathers' date.

"Oh, okay. Then can I invite Hinata over?" Naruto looked to him with shining eyes.

"Sure, why not?" Although the question was rhetorical, he did want to know why Naruto bothered to even ask.

"Thanks Kakashi! Dad doesn't allow girls over, without parental guidance."

Before Kakashi could reply with, then listen to your dad, Naruto had run off.

Damn, Naruto knew he didn't know that Iruka had placed that rule, sneaky little rat. Well then again, he wasn't exactly Mr. Do Right either.

Kakashi had a tingling, 'run Kakashi RUN!' sensation and looked back, ah no need to worry, it was just Sasuke glaring daggers at his back. He forgot that Sasuke had a not so secret crush on Naruto, especially after that scene. God something inside him dies inside every time he thinks to that scene.

Naruto had come home late on Friday and Sasuke jumped out from his couch and began to interrogate Naruto. Sasuke embarrassed himself completely. Kakashi loved that one line which doomed Sasuke. _"So it never occurred that I could help you? Or the fact that we might to see each other more often?"_ Sasuke sounded like a jealous wife.

He glanced at the clock, five-thirty-five. Better get going. He messed up Sasuke's hair as he walked by. "Good luck." Kakashi said.

Kakashi thought he heard Sasuke mutter, "Stupid Kakashi," but he ignored it, he had bigger fish to fry.

~~~0~~~

Kakshi had got to the restaurant at ten to six. He had hoped to arrive a little early in case either Mizuki or Iruka arrived early.

Nope, they hadn't arrived yet.

Kakashi was about to walk up to the seat allocator person when he heard someone call his name. He swerved.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here?" It was Kurenai and Asuma, along with Kiba, Ino and Sakura.

"Me?" He had to lie quick. "I was just bypassing, I was thinking about taking my family here." Oh smooth, Kakashi.

"Well have you had dinner?" Kurenai asked.

Kakashi was about to say yes, but then he realised that he would have to leave and they could spot him again when he took a seat and pretended to be Mizuki. Damn it all. Of all the nights they could eat out as a family, they had to choose this restaurant.

Then another marvellous idea came to him, he could just drop the note on the seat and when Iruka would arrive early, he would read the note and just walk away, leaving Mizuki, all along waiting for Iruka.

Kakashi mentally congratulated himself. Although, somewhere in the back of his mind, there was something saying that it couldn't possibly work, as he was counting on to many variables.

"Er... Kakashi?"

"No, I haven't had dinner yet." Kakashi pleaded to the gods that they would invite him in. Kakashi would of course pay for his own meal, with the money that Iruka had left him.

"Would you like to join us?" Asuma asked.

SCORE! "Yes, if that isn't too much trouble. I would of course pay for my own meal."

~~~0~~~

As Kakashi followed Asuma and the others to the table, he realised that he didn't know Iruka's table and it was too late to ask the person for the reservation table number, what if Iruka spotted him, then it would be all over; he needed to be in the shadows.

~~~0~~~

It was five to six when he saw a flash of silvery-white hair, accompanied by brown. Iruka and Mizuki arrived at the same time? What were the chances? Well, now even if he laid down the note it wouldn't have worked, since they both arrived at the same time. Honestly, what were the fudging odds? (A/N: once again I have to do it for the kiddies out there)

Mizuki and Iruka sat at a slightly diagonal angle to the right, all in all which meant Kakashi could see them but they would have to squint to see him. Also, this was the perfect opportunity to use his great listening skills and eavesdrop.

This was another one of those many times Kakashi was thankful he was a cat.

"So Kakashi, how are you settling with your family? I know it is a bit late to ask the question since it has been two weeks since you've moved in, but still curious minds want to know."

Damn Kurenai and her meddling ways! If Kurenai started to talk to him, there was no way that he could listen to both Kurenai and how Iruka's date was going at the same time! He wasn't God, you know.

~~~0~~~

This was the worst hour of his life.

He could see Iruka and Mizuki, laughing and smiling and having a good time, and he couldn't even do anything about it!

Asuma and his family were constantly talking to him, can't he get a moments peace?

Or in this case a moment to eavesdrop on Mizuki and Iruka's conversation?

Kakashi saw Mizuki pointing at Iruka's face. Iruka tried to wipe at the place Mizuki was pointing at. Mizuki then shook his head and proceeded to touch Iruka's face and with his thumb wipe away, oh so slowly and painfully. He also caught Iruka's blush.

Kakashi felt a burning sensation and felt like ripping off Mizuki's head. He wanted to drag Iruka far, far away from Mizuki, and had half a mind to do so.

Iruka then mumbled something (you could tell he was, head eyes downcast blushing all symptoms of mumbling) while blushing, Mizuki just laughed and said something, which also set Iruka off.

Kakashi realised that this wasn't fun and games anymore, this was serious, Iruka really did seem to like Mizuki. Well bring it on! He wasn't going down without a fight!

In fact he was going over there, right now. Besides it wasn't as if Iruka had told them he had a date, he would just make it seem like it was all coincidental.

Yes he technically did hear Iruka's date from Kurenai's conversation in the car, but he was 'too drugged' to remember anything.

"Asuma, I better get going, I have things to attend to, here is the money for the food." Kakashi slapped down the notes and began to walk to Iruka's table.

~~~0~~~

"Well isn't it a small world? Hey Iruka. Mizuki." Kakashi was civil, for now.

"Hi Kakashi." Mizuki mumbled.

"Hey Kakashi, what are you doing here?" Iruka, as pleasant as ever, but you could tell there were question marks running around in his mind.

"Mind if I join you for dinner?" Kakashi knew from Mizuki's sour face and Iruka's slight reluctance that they didn't really want him there, after all it was their 'date'.

"Er, sure." Iruka spoke.

Kakashi just smiled a grabbed a seat from one of the empty tables.

~~~0~~~

Kakashi was having fun. He was deep in conversation with Iruka about his job options and giving Iruka little touches here and there.

He could see Mizuki turn green.

Good, now Mizuki knows how he felt.

"Iruka, shouldn't the movie start soon?" Damn Mizuki.

"Oh yeah, it's ten to seven." Iruka said looking down at his watch. "We better get going Kakashi."

He was about to invite himself to their movie date as well, when he remembered that he stole all the movies.

Kakashi silently cackled to himself. "Ok, well I better head home."

~~~0~~~

Kakashi was smiling when he got home, it would only be a matter of minutes before Iruka would be home claiming that someone had stolen all the movies.

Kakashi walked into the lounge room to see Naruto and Hinata making out, rather wildly.

"Keep this PG-13 okay kids?" Kakashi called out to them.

As soon as he did they broke apart both blushing.

Ah life was great, well great for him, and not great for Sasuke by the looks of it. Sasuke was hidden behind a wall, scowling.

~~~0~~~

NEXT CHAPTER: Iruka doesn't come home as early as Kakashi expected, in fact he comes home several hours later. Kakashi also forms a bargain with Sasuke.

~~~0~~~

A/N: You like? You like? Please tell me in a review and I wanted Sasuke and Kakashi to team up, it seems like fun! Reviews and their reviewers are loved.


	9. Waiting at home

A/N: It's update time again. I hope you enjoy the next instalment. _

~~~0~~~

Kakashi was worried, the few minutes that he expected Iruka would be back wasn't happening, in fact it was already ten o'clock. When Mizuki and Iruka left the restaurant it was six-fifty!

What could be taking them so long!!

Kakashi paced madly in his room, yes Iruka forced him to sleep in his own room, how cruel was that.

No time to dwell on that, what happened to Iruka?

Perhaps Mizuki was a psychotic rapist and murder and Iruka was dead in the gutter, oh no, he had to go save Iruka!

'Or maybe Iruka was spending time with Mizuki', an evil little voice chimed in his head.

Kakashi scowled. He hated that voice in his head named reason.

Kakashi flopped on to his bed and released a deep sigh, why didn't his plan work? It was all because of Kurenai, Asuma and those damn kids. Of all the places and time they could show up, it was then.

Then again Iruka and Mizuki had arrived at the same time, so his brilliant plan wouldn't have worked.

Kakashi turned to the clock in his room, ten-five. Why was time moving so slowly? Why was everything against him? Did he eat his own child in his past life? Because he really couldn't think of what he could have done to deserve this torment.

Kakashi decided to go out to the lounge, when Iruka got back Kakashi is going to scold him.

As Kakashi got to the lounge, he found the sofa quite occupied, it seems that ever since he came home, Naruto and Hinata hadn't stopped making out, and probably beforehand. Kakashi moved to the kitchen.

From the corner of his eye he spotted Sasuke, he was trying to make it look like he was walking by, but with that glare he wasn't fooling anyone.

It seems that Sasuke had realised his feelings for Naruto, good. It was about time.

Kakashi couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Sasuke, he knew how he felt exactly. Both of their love interests were with someone else, not that Iruka and Mizuki were officially boyfriend and err, boyfriend, but still with the way things were going at the restaurant it didn't seem too long before they were.

A new rush of heat and aggravation slammed into Kakashi. He swallowed thickly. The thought of Mizuki with Iruka made him want to rip up everything and fling objects to the walls surrounding him.

He knew he was jealous, but he couldn't help it. Iruka and he connected on some deep level and Kakashi was sure that given a few more weeks that Iruka and he would gotten together, but that freak Mizuki had to ruin everything.

The anger as he replayed how Iruka and Mizuki even came about. Damn his allergies, damn it, damn it, damn it all to hell.

Kakashi brought a to his mouth and cupped his chin, he needed to separate Mizuki and Iruka before any of them get to attached to each other, otherwise he might go mad from jealousy.

~~~0~~~

"Kakashi," Kakashi turned his head to Sasuke, who was currently leaning on the kitchen bench.

Since Naruto and Hinata were in the living room making out, Kakashi and Sasuke had no choice but to retreat to the kitchen.

"Kakashi, isn't it about time that Hinata left?" Kakashi could hear the spitefulness in Sasuke's voice.

Kakashi looked at the clock, it was ten thirty, Sasuke was right.

Kakashi nodded and walked into the living room. "Hey, kids break it up, it's ten thirty."

Naruto and Hinata both blushed as they had been 'caught' for the second time.

"Is it really ten thirty?" Naruto asked surprised.

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah it's time for her to go, her parents would be worried."

"Ok, well I will accompany Hinata home. It is ten thirty…"

Kakashi could practically feel the evil waves of hatred Sasuke projected from the kitchen.

"I think we should just call her parents, it too late for anyone to be walking around."

"O-okay, I will, j-just call my dad… excuse me." The girl said this so soft that Kakashi thought he was imagining things.

He then wondered how such a loud boy could get to together with such a quiet and shy girl. Then he figured that with Naruto's loudness and Hinata's shyness it balanced it out.

~~~0~~~

It was eleven to ten and Iruka still wasn't back. Hinata had left some time ago and for some unknown reason Sasuke had joined him on the couch.

"Shouldn't you get to bed?" Kakashi asked, he really did wonder why Sasuke was up so late.

"Neh, Kakashi, why do you still have that stupid mask on your face?"

That caught Kakashi by surprise.

"No reason, just felt like it." This wasn't particularly true but it was better then telling Sasuke that having Iruka his scent made him feel a little better.

There was a long silence. It wasn't awkward it was just filled with thoughts. It seemed like both of them had a lot on their minds.

Another ingenious idea came to Kakashi, what if Sasuke and him teamed up? After all they did have the same problem right?

"Sasuke, since both of our love interest-"

"Crush." Sasuke interrupted.

"Yes well, whatever. I think we should team up to break everyone up!" Kakashi couldn't have been prouder of himself at this moment in time.

Sasuke blinked.

"What? You can't disagree with me, two heads are better than one and since both of them are completely oblivious we would need all the help we can get!"

"No, No. Kakashi I wasn't disagreeing with you, I am shocked that this plan I am going to say yes to a plan thought up by you."

Kakashi smiled from beneath the mask. Things were starting to look up.

Kakashi's ears picked up on car sounds. He went over to the little window by the door, along with Sasuke.

Kakashi could see Iruka climbling out of the car, smiling and practically glowing, Kakashi scowled the good mood had escaped.

It seemed like Mizuki also stepped away from his car to walk Iruka to the door.

Both Kakashi and Sasuke hid behind the door.

"I had a really great time, it makes up for the fact that the cinema was closed, can you believe someone is crazy enough to steal all the movies?" Iruka's voice floated through the door. "Oh, what time is it?"

"It's eleven fifteen." This was Mizuki, Kakashi's frown deepened. He wanted to punch him in the face.

"Wow, I'm sorry to keep you up this late-" ah Iruka was as polite as ever.

"Trust me, I didn't mind, I didn't mind at all." With this Kakashi could feel Mizuki take a step forward.

Kakashi also knew what was coming, a kiss.

Kakashi flung open the door.

"Welcome home, Iruka." Kakashi said with a fake smile on his face, he then addressed Mizuki. "Thanks for bringing him home, we will see you later."

Before Mizuki had a chance to reply, Kakashi slammed the door in his face.

"Kakashi!" Iruka scolded. "What on earth are you doing? That was rude of you, poor Mizuki, he brought me out to all these nice places and to have a door slammed in his face…"

"Poor Mizuki indeed, when I am done with him that is." Kakashi murmured.

"What was that?" Iruka was really angry.

"I said, sorry and next time I will know, I don't have much manners since, you know lived most of my life in a cage and all…" He looked to the floor, pretending to be ashamed.

He took a quick peek at Iruka's face and it seemed that has placated the teacher.

"Oh, I am sorry I forgot, but you know next time right? Don't do it again!" With that Iruka pulled Kakashi into a hug.

"Well I will forgive you if you let me sleep in your bed, with you." Kakashi said with a sly voice.

With that Iruka pushed Kakashi away spluttering and blushing and telling him and Sasuke to get to bed.

He couldn't get enough of Iruka's reactions. For the first time tonight it seemed that something had gone right.

~~~0~~

NEXT CHAPTER: Naruto has a date with Hinata on Sunday, yes the next day, so Sasuke and Kakashi put their heads together to mess it all up… he he he, and it gives Kakashi a chance to his orange book again.

~~~0~~~

A/N: Hope you guys liked it, I shall be awaiting reviews! The more reviews the better!


	10. Naruto's Date Icha Icha Revisted

A/N: Hey, hey! It's another update, remember if you don't want me to PM you back just say so, otherwise I will keep PMing thank you for my reviewers.

~~~0~~~

Kakashi and Sasuke were huddled in the living room, to an outsider they looked like they were talking about something serious.

However if said outsider heard their conversation, the outsider would have thought that they were crazy, for their topic wasn't very serious at all, well maybe to Sasuke and Kakashi, but to your average outsider it didn't seem like a big deal.

What is this topic you might ask? The topic was in fact how to destroy Naruto's date with Hinata.

Sometime during Naruto and Hinata's canoodling session the night before, they arranged a date on the very next day.

Kakashi found Sasuke's reaction to this hilarious. Sasuke had even gone as far as calling the sweet girl an attention seeking slurry.

Not in front of Naruto or Hinata themselves, but funny all the same. Kakashi wasn't as mean as to suggest Sasuke to do that but Kakashi wasn't exactly stopping those reactions, it was kind of funny. Whoever said Kakashi had a heart made of gold? Sure he wasn't sadistic or a complete jerk but he wasn't exactly Jesus.

Ah the wonders of jealousy.

Across the table Sasuke, 'tched', dang, maybe he had said that last bit out loud.

After an hour of discussion (mostly failed schemes and plans) they had decided on a course of action. Since they did not know Naruto's program for the day, Kakashi and Sauke will follow them, looking for opportunity to strike, and bring this date tumbling down!

Of course Kakashi wasn't doing this for free, as stated last night, after Kakashi helped Sasuke, Sasuke was going to have to help Kakashi.

Nothing in this life is for free, as they say, although Kakashi admits that he would have helped Sasuke anyways, it was quite entertaining to his reactions, and how Naruto would act on a date?

His curiosity was dying to find out and Kakashi wasn't about to deny that request.

~~~0~~~

Kakashi was helping Iruka doing the dishes. Sasuke was on guard in case Naruto proclaimed that he was going. To be early.

Kakashi highly doubted that but he still wanted to make sure, after all you never knew what crazy things that Naruto would do.

Kakashi had overheard Naruto telling Hinata it would be twelve thirty but he could always be wrong.

Right now he didn't worry about telling Sasuke the wrong information or not. Kakashi was right next to Iruka, he decided to have some fun.

Kakashi used his tail to prod Iruka.

"Kakashi, stop." Iruka warned after two prods of his tail.

He loved how easily riled up Iruka can be.

Kakashi decided on giving two more prods.

"Kakashi…" Iruka growled out.

"What?"

"You know what."

Kakashi followed by giving Iruka a clueless look.

To which Iruka replied, "That doesn't fool me, you know why."

"No I don't please enlighten me…" Kakashi could see a vain, oh how he loved this responsive man.

"You keep poking me with your damn tail that's what, now stop."

"Really? It must be an unconscious thing…"

Kakashi saw that Iruka didn't buy it one, bit. Iruka even growled. Good, it was more fun this way.

After Iruka's date, Iruka has been all sunshine and rainbows. It wasn't that Kakashi wanted him to be sad, it was just annoying Kakashi that Iruka seemed to be happy about how well the date went and 'what a great guy' Mizuki is.

Kakashi wanted to hurl.

Yeah Mizuki was an alright keeper and before he asked Iruka out, he had not wished any ill will on the animal keeper, but Mizuki wasn't the one that Iruka was looking for. Iruka needed someone to spice up his life, to bring out the fire from him.

If Mizuki ever got together with Iruka they would eventually split up anyways. Kakashi was just doing them a huge favour by breaking the up, before anyone's feelings got hurt.

'_Pff, yeah right.' _A part of him says. _'Lie to yourself all you want but you know Mizuki and Iruka could have a fair go at being together and have a happy life but you just want Iruka all for yourself.'_

Okay so maybe that was true too, but either way Iruka would be happy… but he just has to be happy with Kakashi.

~~~0~~~

Soon after twelve (a little too soon) Sasuke found Kakashi in the kitchen doing some light flirting with Iruka (that had went over the teacher's head) and Sasuke used their code.

"Kakashi can we go to the shops? I want to see if there is the new book from the Forsaken series."

Sasuke was evidently not an actor.

Kakashi sighed. "Okay let's go."

~~~0~~~

So far Sasuke and Kakashi had succeeded in following Naruto on the same bus, following out of the station, follow him and Hinata walking to random places and finally now they were at the movies.

Sasuke and Kakashi hadn't had a chance to ruin anything without the fear of being seen, but the cinema was the perfect setting.

Just as the lights dimmed, Sasuke and Kakashi crept into the cinema's thanks to Kakashi prior experience, he knew it would come in handy, even if it didn't succeed in the ruining of Iruka's and Mizuki's date.

They decided to sit two rows behind the couple and also hiding behind people.

With a bucket filled with popcorn, Kakashi was ready to start the torment.

~~~0~~~

Kakashi sighed. Sasuke had horrible aim, in the end all Sasuke did was get the people in front of them angry.

Kakashi was glad when Sasuke stopped.

Now Kakashi know he could handle a big meaty angry guy, but could he handle three? Kakashi wasn't going to risk it. Also it would give away their positions and if Iruka heard about this, he would have just destroy all the brownie points he got this morning.

~~~0~~~

Kakashi was in awe. Naruto had somehow managed to turn the typical scenario of 'some idiot (this being Kakashi) was throwing popcorn and ruining the big date.'

Naruto using his childlike mind had made it into a cute somewhat weird game.

Naruto was using his mouth to try and catch the popcorn and somehow he got Hinata to play along.

These kids were having fun. What the heck? Do they even know how dirty the popcorn could be?

Kakashi rolled his eyes. Such is youth, doing reckless and stupid things… well then again, just look at what he was doing at the moment.

~~~0~~~

Kakashi noticed when Sasuke left the cinema that he was feeling down. Sasuke had ears dropped down and was incredibly tired.

Kakashi decided to do comfort him, it was the least he could do, after all he knew exactly what Sasuke was going through, didn't he failed at bringing Mizuki and Iruka's date down?

"Maa, don't worry. At least you tried, there is always next time." Kakashi said with a small upside down U of his eye.

Wow, he was not good at this kind of stuff.

This was emphasised even more when Sasuke started to snap at Kakashi. "There shouldn't even be a next time, if only this had worked!"

Kakashi sighed, he knew frustration well, he also had the same thoughts the previous night thinking of all the ways he could have some how improved his plan.

"Well it didn't stop thinking on the past on start planning for the next time." Well that sounded a bit more comforting. Kakashi really was a quick learner.

Apparently this was food for thought as Sasuke stayed silent.

~~~0~~~

They were walking to the bus stop when he stopped Sasuke. For there, in front of him, was the bookshop that he and Iruka got kicked out of.

He wondered if they still had that series, the Icha Icha series.

"Sasuke, there is this book that I have been meaning to buy, I know you are tired but this will only take a second."

Sasuke sighed and nodded.

The kid was really tired, Kakashi made a mental note to leave as quickly as possible it seemed Sasuke was at his breaking point, although he had no idea why? Maybe it was because he went to bed at two in the morning? Who knows.

~~~0~~~

When Kakashi saw the first of the series of the shelf, he knew he had to take all of them. The others were just begging to be bought, and he knew he would finish the first in no time, but it really was a question of how Iruka would take it.

If Iruka would be all fiery and try to burn his books then that was ok. However if Iruka truly hated those books and start to despise Kakashi for them then he obviously wasn't going to buy Icha Icha, no matter how tempting it was.

He got his precious brownie points to think about, after last night, he needed those brownie points!

'_Brownie points can be earned, however you can't earn Icha Icha, buy the whole lot' _A voice told him, though it was different to his voice of spoil sport (a.k.a. reason).

'_Don't do it Kakashi! Iruka will be very angry at you!'_ Speak of the devil, well speak of the spoil sport.

'_Do it Kakashi, you must!' _The other voice told him, the voice of the better sounding one.

Kakashi figured that he probably couldn't get those two voices to compromise so he went with the more fun sounding one. He shall buy the whole Icha Icha series!

Besides, he can always tell Iruka that Mizuki inspired him as the animal keeper really did own the Icha Icha collection.

~~~0~~~

When Kakashi walked out of the shop with two bags filled with Icha Icha, he saw Sasuke stare at him.

"Kakashi, why are you buying the whole set of Icha Icha?" Sasuke questioned.

Kakashi shrugged. "No reason, I heard it was a good series and it would help me with my reading…"

Judging by the look of suspicion Sasuke threw him, Kakashi figured that lying wasn't his strong suits. That he must work on.

Kakashi looked at the other cat again, his eyes were practically closed.

Was he that tired?

~~~0~~~

When Kakashi and Sasuke arrived home, Kakashi could see the sheer relief on Sasuke's face and wondered once again, was he really that tired? Did he get any sleep at all last night?

"We're home." Sasuke and Kakashi said in unison.

Footsteps could be heard, it was probably Iruka, greeting them. As a figure came to them, Kakashi could identify him as Iruka. Oh yeah, he was good.

"I was starting to get worried, anyways afternoon tea in on the table and Sasuke it is your turn to hang out the wash." Iruka said in soft overtones.

Kakashi knew this was a bad idea, but before he could say anything, Sasuke had already replied.

"No."

The look of confusion on Iruka's face. Once again, Kakashi tried to tell Iruka that Sasuke was tired but this time Iruka had something to say. "Sasuke? I know you are tired. You don't have to do it right away, just take ten, fifteen minutes to rel-"

Sasuke cut Iruka off. "I said, NO. Now leave me alone."

Kakashi saw the shocked look on Iruka's face and thought to himself, 'if they only took a second longer to formulate answers this would not have happened.'

Iruka looked to the ground sadly.

"Aren't you going to go after Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"No, give him time to relax and to cool off, he has obviously had a very stressful day." Kakashi was marvelling at how considerate Iruka was, from what he heard, most owners when they asked you to do something, it was like a command and if you don't do it, well you are usually punished, but then again, he couldn't imagine Iruka making Sasuke sleep outside.

"Kakashi will you do the wash? I have been in here all day cleaning and since you had to go with Sasuke it has been just me, doing all of it."

Kakashi readily agreed, after all if he did this then he might be let off the hook for buying the whole series of Icha Icha.

~~~0~~~

NEXT CHAPTER: Kakashi has an awkward talk with Naruto and oh my God, Naruto knows what?

~~~0~~~

A/N: Hope you enjoyed yourself. I realise Naruto and Kakashi don't do a lot of talking so I decided to do a chapter with them together. Remember reviews and their reviewers are loved


	11. Heart to Heart Kakshi and Naruto

A/N: Thanks to a little bribe, I won't mention who or what, and my reviews, I decided to update! See it does pay off to bribe and review!

~~~0~~~

It has been around five minutes since Iruka left to have a little heart to heart with Sasuke.

Kakashi wondered if it was working, Sasuke really didn't seem like the type to open up, Kakashi shrugged, you never know, miracles could happen.

Kakashi walked into the kitchen to get some milk when he spotted Naruto at the eating table looking towards the calendar with sadness.

What on earth could be so depressing? Kakashi looked to the calendar; the only thing that was marked was Iruka's date with Mizuki the next Friday. As depressing as it was for him, Kakashi found no reason for it to be depressing to Naruto.

"Dad always does this." Kakashi looked around to see if Naruto was addressing someone else, nope apparently not.

"Dad always gets his hopes up when he gets a new boyfriend, he is all happy and smiles but when they dump him, dad always gets hurt." This was the first time Naruto was so serious and sad about something, that Kakashi sat down across him.

"So it is a recurring thing huh?" Kakashi asked trying to lighten up the mood.

Naruto didn't say anything.

Kakashi was slightly worried, he has never seen Naruto this sad. "So you prefer if your dad didn't date? Well isn't it a bit sad in itself? To never find that one person to love for all eternity?"

It wasn't that Kakashi wanted Iruka to date Mizuki, it was the when and yes_ when_ it was time for Kakashi to date Iruka, he wanted Naruto to be happy about it.

"It's not that!" Naruto yelled. "It's not that I don't want him to be happy with someone, it's that I don't want to see those forced smiles of his and trying to scrape by everyday until he finally gets over that person."

Kakashi fortunately has never had that experience before.

"It is so painful to watch and know that there is nothing that you can do but wait until it is over, it's painful to know that this might happen all over again… That's why I don't want you to try and break them up." Naruto'e voice has taken a dark edge.

Kakashi was in shock, how did this kid know? Maybe it was just guess work. "I don't know what you are talking about Naruto."

"You are truly a horrible liar Kakashi. You heard me, stay away from them. I don't want Mizuki to break up with dad just because you did something stupid."

Whoa, who knew Naruto could be so scary when he was serious.

"Naruto what makes you think that I am even interested in break-"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP!" Naruto was obviously pissed.

"Okay, okay, you found me out."

"Just stay away from them, okay? There is a possibility that Mizuki could be the one…"

Kakashi cringed at that. "Mizuki is definitely not the one… because I am the one."

Kakashi could feel Naruto eye him suspiciously. "What makes you so sure?"

This is going to be hard, convincing Naruto, that is. It seems that Naruto was rather protective of his dad and Kakashi can think of only one to convince Naruto.

"I love him."

There was a widening of the eyes from Naruto's part. "You can't mean that."

"I do, I figured it out ever since the day he chose me above all of the other cats. The day he picked me, a cat that no one wanted, to be a part of his family."

Naruto gave a soft smile. "It seems dad has a love for outsiders."

Kakashi raised his brow. What on could Naruto mean by that.

"I guess dad has never told you the adoption story."

There was a pause in the conversation. Yes, Kakashi knew Naruto was adopted, but he figured there wasn't much to it, just your typical man adopts boy, kind of scenario.

"I was orphaned because my parents had died. Wow, it's kind of weird to talk about someone that's not my dad as my parents.

Anyways I won't bore you with that story," Kakashi actually wanted to know what could have happed to Naruto's birth parents but decided against it, it seems that the main point of Naruto's story wasn't about his parent's or how he got to the orphanage.

"My parents died when I was two or so years old and so I was shipped to the orphanage, three towns up from here. Anyways ever since I could remember I was always a bit of an outcast. I had no idea why, I was perfectly normal, physically, but then I found out I had ADD and apparently no one wanted to play with an imperfect person. The care takers were nice enough at first but then I became hard to handle and they started to hate me for something that wasn't even my fault."

Kakashi began to really feel for the kid, he knew what it was liked to be over looked, but he didn't know how it felt to be hated.

"I tried to be nice with the other kids and tried to act like they do, so I might have a chance to be adopted, it worked to some extent, I was called up for interviews but as soon as people found out that I had ADD and that no one wanted to play with me they backed off, I was alone with no chance of being adopted."

Kakashi knew that feeling as well, alone with no chance to be adopted.

"Sooner or later I dropped the act, I stopped trying to be happy and when people came I hid myself, so that I wouldn't get too hopeful, I would hide in the bushes at the back of the building where no one went, by the way this was when I was seven or so." Naruto sighed and paused.

Naruto took a swig of his glass of milk before continuing.

"Sooner or later, it seemed that I dropped off the face of the earth, because no one would acknowledge me, no one payed any sort of attention to me. I had no friends and the orphanage was too poor to afford any medication for my ADD, and so I would wreck havoc with my activeness and then when I felt bad about the things I had done I would always crawl away behind the bushes."

Kakashi could see that Naruto was on the verge of tears so he decided to get out of his seat and hugged Naruto, the kid needed it. Heck Kakashi needed it to make him stop feeling like a monster for not adopting that poor kid. Naruto really had a way with words.

"My interviews got less and less as people at the orphanage began to hate me more and more." Kakashi could hear the kid trying to hold back his tears.

"Naruto, just let it out." Kakashi said, and Naruto did.

~~~0~~~

A little while later Naruto had stopped. "Sorry for the boring story."

Kakashi's heart ached at the fake smile Naruto put on. "Hey, I still want to hear the end of it, it's like finishing the story half way."

Naruto took a deep breath, "I don't remember how it happened exactly but it was just like any other day, we had been informed that a man interested in adopting a child was coming and to be on our best behaviour, you know the usual stuff. Anyways, I decided to go hide in the bushes again until it was all over, as I was walking though, I bumped into someone.

I said sorry and continued to walk not really looking at who it was, I just knew that I had to go before the person came.

After a little while of hiding in the bushes, I got hungry and bored so I decided to go inside and sneak around the orphanage pretending to be a spy or something, I don't know. Eventually I came back with an arm load of food and someone was in my spot.

Three guesses who?" Naruto said with a cheeky smile.

Kakashi smiled, this was the happy part.

"I found dad sitting in my hiding spot.

He asked if he could hide for a moment I laughed and asked why, he told me of how scary the care takers were and of course I laughed and we began talking, I told him about my ADD and how no one will talk to me or adopt me so I hide whenever someone who wanted to adopt came. He just laughed and before I got to defend myself one of those care takers found us and took him away… I could even hear her whisper something like 'he doesn't get on too well with others and he has ADD, poor thing, if only someone would adopt him,' or something like that.

It was then I knew he was the person coming to adopt, I felt sad that the only person that I had talked to and really had fun with was going away with another child, so I tagged along with him, always by his side, when the care takers tried to take me away, they were literally pulling my legs while I held on to dad's waist." Naruto said laughing at the memory.

Kakashi inwardly smiled, he could imagine a seven year old Naruto doing that.

"When they did pull me off I was bawling me eyes out, I don't know what happened but dad suddenly exclaimed that he was going to adopt me. I remember that moment so clearly, there was a moment of absolute silence before they all went, 'WAH?'

It was so funny… and the rest is history, I moved here and years later we adopted you guys! Ta da!"

Kakashi smiled at the kid, he was such a sweet kid. He also had a feeling that by telling this story Naruto gave Kakashi his consent to date his dad.

~~~0~~~

From behind the wall Iruka smiled. Naruto seemed to really like Kakashi. Granted Iruka missed the beginning of the 'adoption story' as they dubbed it, but he was glad to catch the ending.

He was glad that they were finally pulling together as a family; it gave him a fuzzy feeling.

Iruka was glad that Kakashi and Sasuke had entered their lives… ah Kakashi, Iruka didn't know what to make of him.

On one hand Kakashi really knew how to piss him off, don't you think that Iruka didn't know about the Icha Icha books hiding in Kakashi's bedroom, and on the other hand Kakashi was sweet and loving and truth be told he didn't mind some of Kakashi's habits, it was kind of cute and endearing.

Iruka felt that there was something trying to tell him something but he ignored it, it probably wasn't anything important…

~~~0~~~

NEXT CHAPTER: Iruka has another date with Mizuki, it must be stopped but what if Iruka catches them…

~~~0~~~

A/N: Sorry if you found this chapter boring, however I needed the whole together family feel and Kakashi and Naruto hadn't done anything together yet so I though, heck why not? Reviews and their reviewers are loved.


	12. Success! Or not?

A/N: Sorry it took so long this time, but I needed to change some things around, include characters etc.

~~~0~~~

Kakashi sighed, Iruka had another date with Mizuki, it has only been what? A week? A week and one day? Grr, this Mizuki guy was really pissing him off.

Luckily, during this week Kakashi had put the moves on Iruka, and Iruka being Iruka, didn't get the hint, it flew above his head.

Mizuki had arranged yet another date with Iruka on a Sunday, something about taking him to a jazz and blues festival.

However, before Iruka could even tell him about the Jazz and Blues Festival (he eavesdropped into their phone call) and therefore make him to chores, Kakashi claimed he was baby sitting Asuma and Kurenai's litter.

This meant Kakashi could spy on Iruka and see Iruka up to the minute he walked through the door.

~~~0~~~

It was four AM on a Sunday morning, the day of the second date. Kakashi crept into Sasuke's room.

"Sasuke, wake up." Kakashi said pulling the covers off.

Sasuke groaned.

"Sasuke, we have work to do."

Sasuke glared sleepily, "Can't this wait for thee more hours?"

"No, we won't have time to come up with the perfect plan, otherwise. Their date starts at eleven."

"That's plenty of time, now let me get back to sleep!" Sasuke growled out, trying to take his blanket back from Kakashi.

Kakashi knew this might happen so he dumped the blanket out the window.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" Sasuke screamed, looking horrified.

"Shh, keep quiet we don't want to wake anyone, and good you are awake now."

If glares could kill Kakashi would be dead a thousand times over.

~~~0~~~

"Morning Sasuke." Naruto's cheery voice echoed through out the house.

Kakashi could see Sasuke grumbling something as he reached for the cereal.

"Sasuke you look tired did you not get enough sleep." Kakashi's ears pricked up at the sound of Iruka's voice. "Why don't you go back to bed."

Kakashi could feel Sasuke glare at his back. "I can't because Kakashi thr-"

"Hey, Iruka we seem to be out of bread." Kakashi intercepted, saving his hide.

Iruka came over and saw that there was indeed no bread. "Oh, okay I will just get some while I am out."

Kakashi grumbled, stupid stupid Mizuki.

~~~0~~~

You couldn't miss the festival, it was down right huge! The crowds were enormous, who knew Jazz and Blues was such a big thing in Japan?

If Kakashi hadn't been trailing Iruka he would have never found Iruka.

Iruka and Mizuki were just in the crowd near the stage, where some old people were introducing some 'up and coming' artists.

Kakashi and Sasuke were going to attempt robbery.

Once they snatch Mizuki's shoulder bag, Kakashi would run around the festival towards where Sasuke was hiding (Besides the stall where all the shirts were sold). Kakashi would hand the bag over to Sasuke and by then Mizuki would probably be to tired, seeing as he would already be puffing and Sasuke would have a full tank of gas, so to speak, therefore they would lose Mizuki and Iruka.

They then will sell his bag to the auction that they had somewhere in the middle of the carnival, and then they will direct Mizuki to his bag and Mizuki will try and steal it, of course the guy fight back and the rest, as they say, is history.

Genius, not only are they disrupting the date, they are also pissing Mizuki off. Ah, it truly was the perfect plan.

Now to put that plan into action…

~~~0~~~

Kakashi could see Mizuki and Iruka, in fact Kakashi was right behind them. Kakashi using his cat stealth crept up to Mizuki, his finger's barely five centimetres away from the bag.

In a quick swipe, Kakashi stole Mizuki's bag. Kakashi began to run.

"Hey! That guy just stole my bag!" Kakashi could hear Mizuki.

"WHAT!" Kakashi could hear another man call out, it sounded slightly psychotic, but Kakashi didn't think too much about it.

"THAT LITTLE THEIF! I WILL CATCH THAT NO GOOD BASTARD!" Kakashi was slightly worried, but then he realised he had quite a head start and besides this man would get tired especially since they had two people.

~~~0~~~

Kakashi looked behind to see a small, but beefy man running after him, gaining on him, what was this man on?

Kakashi saw the shirt stand, oh thank God! Kakashi was fit, but he was exhausted, and the man didn't show any signs of tiring.

Kakashi pushed the bag towards Sasuke. "Sasuke, this man doesn't seem to be tiring, so run a few loops and bring the bag to me again, okay? Good."

Sasuke looked puzzled but a look of recognition past his face. "Oh my god, that's my P.E teacher!"

Kakashi wanted to groan, they had no luck, but there wasn't anytime, Kakashi hid himself and watched as Sasuke ran.

~~~0~~~

Kakashi was waiting for the arrival of Sasuke when he heard something, so frightening and horrible that he froze.

"AH, HA! I knew it was my eternal rival! Fate brings us together!"

Kakashi wanted to bang his head against a wall, of all the people and of all the days! Why oh why did he have such bad luck?

He saw Sasuke heading his way, the short man, now identified as his PE teacher was also heading this way.

The only good news was that this teacher was tired or at least looked tired.

"Kakashi! Here." Sasuke pushed the bag to him.

"Sasuke?" His 'eternal rival' seemed to know Sasuke.

"Gai-Sensei?" Sasuke looked confused.

"I AM GOING TO BEAT YOU UP SO BAD YOU WILL WISH FOR DEATH!" The man screamed out.

Gai looked confused and Kakashi decided to pull a lie out of his ass. "We are playing chase, the man behind me is trying to catch whoever has the bag. We have to shake him, if he catches us then we lose… so far me and Sasuke can not shake him… hey Gai, how about you join us… do a lap, make sure to try and lose him, also make sure he and his friends don't catch you and bring it back to us."

"What a challenge, I accept!"

Kakashi really was a genius. He and Sasuke watched as the energetic green monster ran to do a 'lap'.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi with a glint in his eye.

"What? Kakashi asked.

"You are evil, you know that?"

Kakashi smiled, he thought that would be obvious by now.

~~~0~~~

Kakashi and Sasuke trotted home.

They did it! Gai managed to out run and lose the short man and returned the bag and Gai was currently 'one up' Kakashi.

Never mind that, after Gai lost the short man, Kakashi and Sasuke sold the bag in the auction. Mizuki and Iruka found the man with the bag, Mizuki started a fight with the guy, that was pretty entertaining.

All in all, the date was disastrous, except for the few hiccups; it was just how he wanted.

Iruka and Mizuki ended the date shortly after the 'mix up' and they parted ways, not for good, but good enough for now.

Kakashi whistled as he opened the doors and took off his shoes.

"Kakashi may I have a word with you?" Kakashi could feel a black aura, Kakashi swallowed.

"Iruka… how was the date?"

"Fine, if somebody I knew hadn't stolen Mizuki's bag…"

Crap, Iruka knew, he was so dead.

~~~0~~~

Next Chapter: Iruka and Kakashi talk it out, will Kakashi finally reveal his feelings? Find out of the next episode of Dragon Ball! ;P

~~~0~~~

A/N: How did you like that chapter, I figured I needed to put Gai in here in the story somewhere so I did, Ta da! Reviews and their reviewers are loved.


	13. Or Not?

A/N: Ta Da, an update!! Hope you guys like.

~~~0~~~

Kakashi swallowed, he saw Sasuke creep away, that little sneak!

Iruka signalled Kakashi to follow him and Kakashi did. A part of him wanted to run and hide from Iruka's explosive temper but then it would have been worse, right? So Kakashi suppressed that urge to run.

Iruka led Kakashi to his bedroom, apparently he didn't want Naruto or Sasuke to walk in on them fighting.

As soon as Kakashi stepped through the door Iruka began the lecture/interrogation.

"Kakashi, what on earth were you thinking? You stole Mizuki's bag, don't even deny it I saw you and to think you included Sasuke in this madness! Do you know how impressionable he is at his age? I never thought theft was something you would partake in, why did you do it?"

There was two options Kakashi had, either, come up with a brilliant lie or he could tell the truth and be possibly rejected, Kakashi hadn't had a chance to court Iruka properly, how could he with Mizuki as Iruka's 'boyfriend'.

However his brain came up with option number three, get off the topic of why. "Neh, how did you find out it was me?"

"Come on, Kakashi I recognise that birds nest you call hair… It is very distinctive."

Kakashi cursed himself he hadn't thought about changing his appearance, heck he even kept his mask on! Now that was a dead give away. "Damn, that wasn't too bright of me."

The change of topic seemed to be working…

"I am still waiting for an answer, Kakashi. Why did you do it? Do you need the money? Why Mizuki out of everyone? He isn't rich, you could tell by his furniture."

Kakashi's eyes bugged out. "You went to his place on the first date!"

Iruka sighed. "Don't give me that look. We didn't do anything, since the movie was cancelled we decided to rent a DVD, his room mate was there, and why do I find myself explaining to you? You are the one that needs to do the explaining, now talk, Kakashi, or I will make you sleep outside, for a month!"

Clearing his throat, Kakashi looked away and began to speak. "Well, you see, you know the saying people do crazy things when they like someone-"

Iruka's eyes widened.

Yeah he got the message.

"You poor thing, I didn't know, if I had known I would have never dated him… well now it makes sense, you knew him for twenty years,"

Or not.

"and he was your care taker, along with Sasuke, I think, I am not to sure, but that is besides the point!"

Iruka thought… that he likes MIZUKI?

Kakashi wanted to face palm himself, how could one person be so oblivious? It probably took a lot of work to be oblivious, Iruka was probably worse than Naruto sometimes. "Iruka you've got it-"

"I am so sorry Kakashi, do you want me to step aside, I mean Mizuki is nice but there aren't any fireworks-"

"Fireworks?" This was new to Kakashi, what on earth did having fireworks mean?

"You know when your heart beats a little faster every time you think about them and every time you see that person you get brighter and bubblier, sometimes doing stupid things, like you have done."

As Iruka stated the list that made 'fireworks' Kakashi was ticking them off. Yep, Kakashi did feel fireworks for Iruka.

Kakashi realised that Iruka was talking about breaking up with Mizuki, which made him feel ecstatic however, Iruka was also talking about getting Kakashi with Mizuki which made Kakashi want to burst out laughing, there was no way he would feel anything but contempt towards Mizuki.

"Iruka, you might want to hear this." Kakashi interrupted mid way through Iruka's speech, something about 'even though Kakashi had feelings towards someone that doesn't condone theft'.

"Iruka, stop, listen to me…" Iruka was too busy in his speech to realise Kakashi had spoken.

"I DON'T LIKE MIZUKI!" Kakashi yelled.

This made Iruka stop and look at him.

"Then who do you like?" Iruka asked, still oblivious.

Iruka looked so cute when he was clueless.

Kakashi smirked and pulled his mask down. He could see Iruka swallowing. He walked to Iruka so that their bodies were practically touching.

Kakashi put his mouth to Iruka's ear, "Do you know how adorable you look when you have no clue,"

That seem to do it, Iruka turned his face and look at Kakashi, "You, like… me?"

Kakashi nodded, awaiting the words to sink in.

"You really like me?" Kakashi could hear the suspicion in Iruka's voice.

Kakashi suddenly had a marvellous idea. "I can prove it to you if you want." Kakashi said coyly.

Before Iruka had the chance to say anything, Kakashi grabbed Iruka by the shoulders and pulled the teacher to him and proceeded to kiss him senseless.

At first Iruka didn't really do anything, he was probably still in shock, however slowly but surely Iruka responded.

During his shock Kakashi managed to slip his tongue inside of Iruka's mouth. Iruka, having gotten over the shock, started to slide his tongue along Kakashi's, creating a sharp tingling feeling down Kakashi's spine.

Before Kakashi got to do anything more Iruka's door was flung open.

"KAKASHI! We've come to save you from death!" Naruto's obnoxious voice called out. "Or not." Naruto said witnessing Kakashi and Iruka's kiss.

Iruka and Kakashi tensed and pulled away, Iruka was blushing and Kakashi was immensely pleased.

"Er, I will go start dinner," Iruka said still blushing. Moving into the hallway and towards the kitchen.

Naruto immediately followed his dad and Sasuke was hadn't said anything but was still a part of the 'rescue', smirked at him.

"So you finally did it." Sasuke said with a smirk in his voice.

"Look who is talking." Kakashi retorted.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, still with the cat got the canary tone.

"You are far too happy, you and Naruto have obviously gotten together."

"Tch." Was the only reply Kakashi got.

~~~0~~~

Kakashi and Sasuke were walking to the kitchen, when they heard Naruto's interrogation.

"Dad, what happens if you and Kakashi get into a fight, then what? You wouldn't have any space, you wouldn't have time to think things through. What if you break up? How awkward would that be. Are you and Kakashi even together? We could have just come in at the wrong time!"

Kakashi could see Iruka looking a bit stuck, so he decided to help.

"Your dad and I are together," in which Iruka looked in shock as he didn't expect it, "and you can't be the one to tell us about how awkward it would be if one of us breaks up, seeing how you and Sasuke are together…"

Kakashi could see Naruto blush and stammer as he tried to explain why it's different.

As Naruto was trying to come up with something good, Kakashi crept to Iruka's side.

"Are we together?" Iruka asked.

"Hmm, I want to be, but it's up to you." Kakashi sounded careless and cool but on the inside his heart of hammering away.

"O-okay, I would like that… and OH MY GOD!"

Every one looked to Iruka.

"What is it, dad?"

"M-Mizuki, I completely forgot! I have to ring him, but then again we never said it was anything, but it really was implied, oh my God!"

"Ha, dad you cheated on Mizuki!"

"Dobe, you can't cheat on a person if they weren't together." Sasuke scoffed.

"It was implied though!" Naruto countered, using Iruka's words.

"How about you just lie and say that you was only looking for friendship?" Kakashi suggested.

"I can't lie to him like that!" Ah, Iruka and his morals.

The phone rang in the background and Sasuke picked it up. "Who is this?"

Kakashi frowned Sasuke needs to work on his manners.

"Iruka it's your _friend_, Mizuki."

Kakshi's frowned deeper, Sasuke also needed to learn how to act.

"Oh hey, Mizuki! H-how are you?" Iruka was obviously panicking.

"Oh, Friday? Er, how about let's go out with friends, seeing as you know, we are friends."

Kakashi smiled, it was quite funny to see Iruka panicked.

"Oh, just the two of us? Err-"

Kakashi snatched the phone out of Iruka's hands, "Are you the bastard who is trying to steal my boyfriend away?"

He saw Iruka's shocked expression.

"Good, now stop bothering my boyfriend, okay, buh- bye~!" Kakashi sing songed his good bye as he put the phone to its holder.

"See problem solved~!" Kakashi said, his eye turning to an upside down U.

"KAKASHI!" Iruka yelled.

He knew it was his cue to leave, so Kakashi ran out of the kitchen like a bat of hell.

He could hear Iruka coming at him. Kakashi turned around and saw Iruka with a frying pan and what looks like uncooked eggs in said frying pan.

Kakashi began to run faster.

He ran to the living room, but Iruka suddenly appeared before him, damn Iruka must have taken a short cut!

It was no use, running, there was no place to hide! He was doomed!

Iruka pounced on Kakashi, making them both tumble back, Iruka on top.

This was it, goodbye cruel world! Or not.

Kakashi found his lips pressed by Iruka's.

"Thanks for helping me out there." Iruka said.

That sly sly man, making him believe it was his end! Kakashi was actually going to pretend to be offended, but found that he could, as Iruka was kissing him once again.

Okay so maybe he can forgo that part...

"EW, DAD AND KAKASHI MAKING OUT, EWWW!" Naruto yelled covering his eyes.

"Get a room," Sasuke said.

"We're in one~!" Kakashi sang out.

Iruka was starting to blush again and was about to get off Kakashi, but Kakashi had other plans.

He pulled Iruka down on to his chest, they were hugging on the floor, it was kind of weird but kind of nice, but then again he really didn't care about the weird part.

For the moment it was just the two of them in their own little world.

"Kakashi, Iruka, get you butts over here! Dinner is burning!"

Or not.

~~~0~~~

A/N: Yes that is the end, it is complete! Sorry if the ending sucked. I must thank everyone who reviewed, arigato~! For those who are wondering why I haven't updated Acceptance yet, well, I just needed to tune up a few things, it should be up within the next day or so!

**THANKS EVERYONE FOR READING, HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED IT!**


End file.
